federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrus Elbrunne
Andrus Elbrunne is a famous Survival Tactics and Xenobiology teacher given the nickname 'Professor Hell.' Currently, he is stationed on Earth, working for Starfleet Academy in San Francisco while living in Belize. Andrus is known for his fierce loyalty to the Federation and his hard-ass techniques in hopes of preparing future Cadets for whatever may be waiting for them in the service! Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born April 27, 2337. *Parents - Yolani (2312) and Kalal Elbrunne (2319 - 2374). *Step-father - Unknown Muldern. There is little known information about Andrus and his family background. It is known that his father was killed in 2374, during the battle of Betazed against the Cardassian forces. Sent to save people in a building under attack. Kalal gave his life for many other people. Some time later, Yolani remarried a man with the last name Muldern. Andrus explained he was happy for his mother, especially since she was in her phase. Extended Family Unknown to much of the family until later in their lives, Andrus' Aunt had had a child and put him into foster care where he was adopted by Evalynne Dhow. In future plots, Sebastien married into the third house and had four children with his wife. These children only exist in future plots becuase in 2384, Corrix was killed with his newly wed wife in the Klingon attacks of Deep Space Nine. Children Edward Elbrunne Born November 22, 2355. *Edward Elbrunne was an unplanned child between Andrus and Paige Miller. He is 1/2 Terran and 1/2 Betazoid. Samantha Elbrunne Born October 18, 2382. *Samantha Elbrunne is the first child between Andrus and Vylin Andici. She is 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian. Ignorant of the pregnancy, neither parent knew of Samantha's conception until the day she was delivered. Maxly Elbrunne Born July 23, 2384. *Maxly Elbrunne is the second child between Andrus and Vylin Andici. She is 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian. Morgan Elbrunne Born June 11, 2385. *Morgan Elbrunne is third child between Andrus and Vylin Andici. She is 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian. Kalal Elbrunne Born December 23, 2403. *Kalal Elbrunne is the fourth child between Andrus and Vylin Andici. He is 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian and named after his paternal grandfather. NOTE: In Future Plots, Maxly/Morgan did not exist until Samantha went back in time and was able to prevent her mother from losing the baby due to an undiagnosed disease. Upon winning a morality contest by the entity known as Q, Samantha was granted the wish of her siblings. Andrus has a close relationship with all of his children, however feels the strongest bond with his daughter Samantha. After struggling with his first born's drug addiction, Andrus questioned if he would make a good father; and while he did not expect Samantha's arrival, her penchant for mystery and her tenacity give them much in common - especially since she graduated from Starfleet; Maxly has a PhD in robotic engineering and tends to be the eccentric of the family. After a hoverbike accident that nearly caused her to die, her relationship with her father became stronger; Morgan married into the 1st House of Betazed and is currently the First Lady, having employed all her well rounded skills from growing up in pageants. Grandchildren Jesse Elbrunne Born November 04, 2386 CP or February 12, 2398 FP. *Jesse is first child between Andrus' son Edward + Kathryn McNaughton. She is 3/4 Terran and 1/4 Betazoid. Veralynn Devrix Born December 21, 2403. *Veralynn is the first child between Andrus' daughter Morgan + Avandar Devrix. She is Betazoid - due to a procedure by a geneticist to remove the Ullian DNA from Morgan's eggs. Hunter Elbrunne June 05, 2404. *Hunter is the second child between Andrus' son Edward + Kathryn McNaughton. She is 3/4 Terran and 1/4 Betazoid. Personal Life Paige Miller *Married - October 21, 2356; *Widower - 2374 Andrus met his first wife, Paige Miller, while he was attending the Academy and she was his TA. After she graduated, they started a sexual relationship which resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. Waiting until the baby was born, the couple got married. While Andrus was not always close with his in-laws, both the Miller's and the Elbrunne's were crucial in the raising of their son Edward. During the Dominion War, Paige was killed after her ship was boarded by the Jem'Hadar. Vylin Andici *Married - September 24, 2381. Andrus met his first wife, Vylin Andici, after responding to a personal advertisement. When their friendship escalating to something more they were engaged and eventually married. In 2382, tensions between them arose when Vylin's behaviour took an odd turn. Discovering she had been pregnant for nine months without either knowing put a strain on their relations and they struggled to cope with the new addition. Lingering tension distanced the couple and Vylin began to pour more of herself into her job. Feeling that he wasn't getting enough attention, Andrus had an affair with Margianne Savoi. When Vylin found out, they nearly divorced, but managed to settle their differences and they are still married in future plots. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2353-2357, Andrus entered into the Science Division with a degree in Xenobiology. In his third year, he met his TA, Paige Miller, and despite getting her pregnant was able to finish his degree. Military Service Upon graduating, he remained on Earth to serve in San Francisco at the Academy and to be closer to his family. During the beginning of the Domionion War c. 2373 he and Paige were transferred to the USS Embargo. During the Occupation of Betazed, Andrus served on the front lines against the Cardassian and Kziniti forces. He helped organize and lead resistance groups on the surface which eventually aided in the taking back of his home planet. At the end of the war, he was transferred back to Earth where he has served out the remainder of his career as a Xenobiology and Survival Tactics professor. Briefly, Andrus served a one year tour (2385-2386) as the First Officer on the USS Valiant for Red Squad. Years as *'Ensign:' 2357 - 2360; *'Lt. JG:' 2360 - 2372; *'Lieutenant:' 2372 - 2375; *'Lt. Commander:' 2375 - 2385; *'Commander:' 2385 - Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star: '''Given to an officer who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Dominion War Ribbon:''' Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Academy Category:All Characters